Rekindled fire of passion
by Salgal246
Summary: Hi, this features the Grimms after the war and just so you know, this is my first fanfic, so... Anyway, this fanfic features the characters 10 years after the war and the first chapter basically says how Sabrina was still in love with Puck for 10 years after they left
1. Chapter 1

10 long years after the epic battle against the infamous Scarlet Hand…

Brief update in the Grimm Family household:

Granny Relda and Mr Canis adopted Red as their granddaughter and were officially courting, after years of what Granny Relda insists as "mere friendship"

The Grimm family (Henry, Veronica, Sabrina, Daphne and Basil) moved to New York to start a new family at a quaint 5-roomed apartment, overlooking the Central Park (The ugly duckling Pond, with the bronzed statue of Hans Christian Anderson overlooking it)

Uncle Jake (Jake Grimm) lived in Fairyport Landing again, despite age old memories there which included losing the love of his life and his father passing on there with his mother

Puck (Robin Goodfellow) decided to return to his glitzy and glamorous life as king at Faerie, ruling alongside his brother, Mustardseed, in the kingdom's first ever joint leadership, which was surprisingly well received due to Veronica/Sabrina's speech before


	2. Him (chapter 2)

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Scowling darkly, Sabrina moaned, "Why! I have not seen him since I was twelve! It doesn't matter!" Twenty-two year old Sabrina had not seen "him" for ten overly long years. The most common impression her grouses would make was that she disliked "him" immensely and dreaded seeing him. However, the actual reason that Sabrina forcefully hid was that she did not want to rekindle the old flame of love she had hidden in the closet for numerous years.

Still perturbed by the fact that Henry, her overly-protective, slightly cynical father had taken to "him" after approximately a years worth of sheer disapproval, Sabrina was left with no choice but to embark on a 15 minute long cab ride to Faerie.

Memories of "him" flooded her as she and her patient and sweet mother, Veronica repeated the two familiar words to the bronzed Hans Christian Anderson statue "knock, knock!"

Sabrina's world went fuzzy with old wavy lines displayed on an antique television and found herself facing the newly renovated version of the Golden Egg. The dilapidated banner that stood firmly on the ground had been replaced with kinky looking letters designed in cursive. They made the name, "the golden egg" sound impressive in its articulate font. The peeling leather the swivel bar seats were ensconced in was glazed in coal-black leather. It gave the sudden surge of surrealism, something rare and classy, the well-crafted, yet antique, gem in the midst of developing New York.

Sabrina took that architectural jewel in as her mother beamed in indescribable pride; she had been the savvy architect she had always been, bringing the posh to the next level.

"Hey stinkpot!" Sabrina spun around, fist at the ready, yet, her jaws dropped as she saw "him". Standing there was the supposed whirlwind love of her life, Puck.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors note:

Hi… This is Salgal246, I just want to say thanks for all the awesome reviews you have given me... and Oliviaaaaa for being my first follower! For my review-ers, please vote for the top 2 couples in the story other than Puckabrina. The choices are: Daphne and Pinocchio, Granny Relda and Mr. Canis, Red and Little blue boy or Henry and Goldilocks! Thanks for all the support once again and remember to review:);)


	4. Goldilocks (rated M for sexual content)

_First love, true love, the phrase that poisoned humanity and stole the hearts of others, burning them, like fire in a war_

Henry's P.O.V.

Henry had collapsed dramatically onto the sleek, modern-styled sofa given to him by the Franks, the previous tenants of his old apartment. A pair of soft hands, cool to the touch, massaged his aching shoulders as he moaned in pleasure, it felt refreshing, in comparison to the old, stuffy Herman Miller office chairs he was exposed to. An inevitable flashback flooded his bleary mind, it was something that he had pertinaciously suppressed for a couple of years…

Flashback:

"Hey, hon, come on!" The girlish voice, dripping with coyness charmed the then-teenage Henry. The gorgeous stranger with an alluringly curvy figure had never been a mistake, the worst mistake, in fact, he would discover later down the bleak path of life. She had appealing honey blonde hair, honed to perfection with seductive curls, lips, naturally as crimson as a delicate rose in full bloom, a collection of perfect features, this maiden of great beauty was one for desire. After taking in her effortless beauty, Henry lay on the rough bed, oblivious, soaked in her compelling charm, his lips touched his, his breathing turned shallow and fast, the kisses were quick at first, then they resembled the deep, sonorous playing of a tuba in an orchestra, slow, but passionate. His arms around her slim body, coquettishly playing with the edge of her cotton knickers, she giggled beguilingly, slowly undoing his tight jeans. A burst of erection surged and Henry found himself voraciously appealed to her, ripping the floral-patterned dress off her with eager tenacity. The furious snogging resumed as she tore off his polo shirt, temptingly keeping her bra to herself; he lunged teasingly, vying for the ultimate prize of her soft, but firm tits. "What do you want?" Henry panted, in other words demanding a price for the intimate fondling he had yet to lull in the pleasure, "No charge," She sighed enticingly, making a big hash of undoing the straps, as if she sunk into the mere pleasure of his groaning, teasing his vulnerable erection. Finally, the heat pierced their sex rash like an unrelenting scorpion, flushed, Henry tugged at her translucent knickers, removing them with an articulate swipe, his skill marring the old hands at that, hers mirroring his, only she groveled in his pre-cum, produced specifically, at his cock. There, the articles of clothing flung carelessly around, leaving two bodies, steeped in perspiration and sexual tension, his cock penetrated her long-awaiting pussy, that one glorious moment together, made him yell, "Goldilocks," Her given name, and a name he would regret calling…

Current affairs:

"Goldilocks!" The inevitable, succumbed to him too soon, the wary faces, disapproving glares blurred into one, the girl with buck teeth and sprightly curls that stole into a home, the maiden with golden curls and rosy lips, the face of Goldilocks.


End file.
